videogamehistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet
Ratchet is the main charater of the Ratchet & Clank series of video games created by Insomniac Games. He is a Lombax that starts out as just a mechanic longing for adventure. But soon enough his life changes when he meets the diminutive robot fugitive named Clank, from there on the adventure picks up pace. Ratchet tends to be quite headstrong and usually is not afraid to voice his opinion. In Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet was voiced by Mikey Kelley. In the following Ratchet & Clank games, he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor. History Ratchet & Clank Before the beginning of his first adventure, Ratchet was finishing the construction of his ship. Dreaming of wild adventures in the galaxy, the Lombax was quite disappointed when HelpDesk informed him that he needed a robotic ignition system to start his ship, something he did not have. However, Ratchet noticed a ship falling from the sky which crash-landed onto the Kyzil Plateau, and upon exploration of the debris, found Clank. The diminutive robot showed (after startling the Lombax by waking up all of a sudden) Ratchet an Infobot video of Chairman Drek's plans of destroying the planet Novalis to make a new planet for his species, the Blarg. Clank helped Ratchet start his ship in return for a trip to Novalis, where the little robot began looking for the hero Captain Qwark, in order to stop Drek's plans. Ratchet decided to go along for the adventure. Ratchet's ship crashed on Novalis, but according to the official statement in the game's Sketchbook feature (in the Goodies menu), nobody really knows why. They got to talk to the planet's chairman in order to borrow his Courier Ship and obtained coordinates for the capital city of the planet Kerwan, Metropolis. After talking to the Plumber, they also received an Infobot of Skid McMarx and his agent being shot down over the planet Aridia. Ratchet completed Captain Qwark's physical fitness course on Kerwan and should have won a Swingshot from Helga for his efforts, but after "disgracing" the course, she made them pay 1,000 bolts for it. After finding out from Big Al that Captain Qwark was no longer on Kerwan, Ratchet received an Infobot for planet Eudora. The pair had several adventures together and generally got along well, until they met Captain Qwark at his base on Umbris. Ratchet felt that something wasn't quite right, but Clank was eager to trust the Captain. Qwark betrayed them and left them to be Blargian Snagglebeast's food. After defeating the Snagglebeast, Ratchet became increasingly bitter and hostile towards Clank for leading him right into a trap, and obsessed with getting revenge on Qwark. After fighting Qwark in a Blarg ship at the Gemlik Moonbase and seeing the devastation of a nearby planet at Drek's hands, Ratchet finally realized that Drek had to be stopped and made amends with Clank. After a fierce battle, Ratchet sent the chairman flying up to his newly-created planet and destroyed it. Flaming chunks hitting the Deplanetizer's control pad knocked Ratchet and Clank off, and only Clank's quick thinking stopped them from hurtling down to the Plateau below. However, the servos in his arm were broken from supporting Ratchet's weight and they both fell. Once again, the brave little robot saved Ratchet's life by using his Thruster-Pack upgrade (installed by Bob on Pokitaru) to break the Lombax's fall. Ratchet offered to repair Clank's broken arm, and the two headed home as a team. Later, the two watched an advertisement for Qwark's Personal Hygienator; horrified and disgusted by its effects, Ratchet shouted at Clank to turn the TV off. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' In the beginning of Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Ratchet and Clank were doing an interview with Behind the Hero, talking about what had happened after Drek was defeated. Ratchet said there were parades, press conferences, "fancy dress balls", and Clank mentioned the wiener roast at Al's. After that, everything returned to normal. Suddenly he and Clank were transported to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget, the president of Megacorp. Ratchet was offered an opportunity to undergo training to become a Megacorp commando, while Clank was offered an apartment in Megapolis on planet Endako, along with a job as an accountant. Two weeks later, Ratchet headed to Planet Aranos to infiltrate a Flying Lab, and then retrieved a stolen Protopet experiment of Megacorp's, from an unknown thief. The thief evaded Ratchet persistently, capturing Clank from his apartment and holding him hostage. The two reunited when Clank freed Ratchet from a locked room and eventually retrieved the experiment on planet Siberius. After meeting with Fizzwidget, and "accidentally" being ejected from the ship on planet Tabora, Ratchet and Clank met with the Thief to learn about the true means of the experiment. The two investigated the Testing Facility on planet Dobbo, and found more and more information, culminating into the true means on planet Todano, which the duo attempted to put a stop to in Silver City by talking with Fizzwidget. Ratchet then made the mistake of threatening a robotic copy of Fizzwidget with the Thugs-4-Less leader watching, who arrested them. After they broke out of jail and freed Angela on planet Snivelak at the Thug Headquarters, Ratchet and Clank then investigated a Distribution Center and found out that Allgon City was undergoing a disaster, and may had lived up to its name at the hands of rampaging Protopets. As well as that, they headed to planet Grelbin to find Angela, who gave them the key to get into a Protopet Factory, in the heart of the Megacorp Headquarters on planet Yeedil. Once there, they soon found out that the Fizzwidget they knew, was really Captain Qwark. He accidentally mutated the real Protopet into a giant monster that ate him. Ratchet defeated the Mutant Protopet, at which point it coughed up Qwark and Angela's Helix-o-Morph. She used it to cure the Protopet of the Monsterpropanase in its system, later using it to cure all the Protopets in the galaxy. ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' In the beginning of Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Ratchet hastily flew back to the Solana Galaxy to help defend Veldin, where he was mistaken for a Galactic Rangers sergeant and quickly pulled into the story. Captain Qwark often placed Ratchet in the more dangerous scenarios in his Q-Force plans, although Ratchet never received any credit. Most people who had never heard of the Lombax simply remembered him as Secret Agent Clank's chauffeur. In this game, Ratchet became romantically involved with the Galactic President's daughter Sasha Phyronix, who was also the captain of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet was occasionally slandered by Qwark over the Starship Phoenix intercom, as Qwark told him he needed to change into his "green regulation Q-Force tights" or he would write him up for a dress-code violation. For most of Captain Qwark's plans, Ratchet was the one made to do the hero work, while Qwark took all the credit for the missions, much to Ratchet's annoyance. Despite this, he felt grief and discomfort at Qwark's presumed death. After freeing Clank from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, who had replaced Clank with an evil clone named Klunk, Ratchet gathered enough evidence to believe that Qwark had survived the crash of The Leviathan, and was in fact hiding in his hideout in the Thran Asteroid. Ratchet, Clank and Skrunch found the fraudulent superhero, where Ratchet dubbed him as 'pathetic' and 'a coward'. However later on, Ratchet teamed up with Qwark despite his earlier statements, to defeat Nefarious and to destroy the Biobliterator. ''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' Before the beginning events of Ratchet: Deadlocked, Ratchet had been commended as the new captain of the Starship Phoenix, as Sasha had become the Mayor of Metropolis. However, he was kidnapped by the Vox Empire, along with Clank and Big Al, as "Subject 209". All three were then fitted with Deadlock Collars, which with, at the press of a button, would explode, killing them in the process. Big Al managed to salvage two old combat bots, Merc and Green, to help Ratchet in his adventures as a forced contestant in DreadZone. Ratchet and the two bots then formed the complete Team Darkstar. Later, Ratchet defeated Ace Hardlight, captain of the Exterminators, and afterward Gleeman Vox offered him the chance to become their new captain. Ratchet refused the offer, telling him that Vox was not just corrupt, but also stupid. In the final events of Deadlocked, despite Vox's attempts to kill the Lombax, Ratchet, Clank, and Big Al escaped DreadZone Station right before it exploded, destroying all those left behind, including Gleeman Vox himself. Throughout Deadlocked, Ratchet was continually slandered by Vox News anchormen Dallas and Juanita, who depicted Ratchet as a malicious villain who had little to no moral decency. However their attitude towards him changed by the end of the game, when Vox locked both of them and the rest of the DreadZone fans in the Battledome that was about to explode, which left everybody's fate in the hands of Ratchet. ''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters'' In Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters, Ratchet and Clank took a holiday on Pokitaru when a little girl asked if Ratchet could do something heroic. After the presentation, Ratchet, Clank and the girl met Qwark who told them that he never met his parents. Soon after that, robots attacked the beach and kidnapped the girl. Ratchet said that he and Clank had to help the little girl. Clank noticed that the girl left an object behind and said that it was Technomite technology, but Ratchet thought that Technomites were only just a myth. Ratchet persuaded Qwark to tell him where the Technomite artifact could be used. In return, Ratchet loaned Qwark his "super-computer" to search up his ancestors. As they sought the girl, they found out that Technomites might have been real. Afterwards, they found the girl, who introduced herself as Luna, and taunted the heroic duo. Ratchet saw a very strange dream in a medical surgery station, with memories of his past adventures, showing recurring characters in the Ratchet and Clank series and also bosses and friends. Clank then woke up the Lombax and later escaped. They then went to planet Challax, where they found a shrunken Technomite City. While exploring the city, they found out that Luna was a robot. On the Dayni Moon was where the heroes met Luna again, where she told them about the Technomites kidnapping Ratchet so they could have his DNA to create Ratchet Clones via cloning. They defeated Luna. While Clank was searching for information in Luna's head, he got electrocuted, and the Technomites entered Clank. Ratchet went inside Clank, using a Shrink Ray, and saved his friend. Clank said that the clone factory was on planet Quodrona, so they agreed to fly there. At Quodrona, the Lombax and the robot met Emperor Otto Destruct. The emperor told his plans to suck every brain-power of intelligent beings of the galaxy to become the most intelligent being in the whole universe. Ratchet and Clank defeated the emperor and once again, saved the galaxy. ''Secret Agent Clank'' In Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet was captured and framed by Klunk via a mind control device hidden on his helmet for stealing the Eye of Infinity from the Boltaire Museum. He said that the Eye was taken to a location where no one could find it, and then was taken to the Solana Galaxy's Ultra High Security Prison. Clank saw when Ratchet commited the crime and tried to prove that he was innocent by searching for the Eye. Clank also helped Ratchet by sending weapons to him. In prison, Ratchet woke up and didn't remember anything about the crime he had committed. He then met the Prison Warden who said that he gave him no protection against other prisoners that Ratchet had conquered in his last adventures. Then he had to battle old enemies like Thugs and Tyhrranoids. After he had defeated the attackers, the Prison Warden came to him and said that his old friend wanted to see him. The Thugs-4-Less Leader, who also had been captured, stepped in and ordered his groups to attack. Ratchet had to defeat a group of enemies in a cafeteria to survive. Later he walked in the Prison Yard and saw Slim Cognito who also had been captured in prison. Slim showed Clank's message in which he asked for a code for Le Paradis Des Tricheurs Casino's High-Stakes Room. Slim said that he knew the code but only gave it if Ratchet protected him from his villains. Ratchet then defeated all enemies who tried to eliminate Slim, and he then gave Ratchet the code that he transmitted to Clank. Later on, Ratchet was relaxing in the showers and the Plumber came in, and he said that he was here to fix the cold water pumps. He accidently destroyed the pumps, which the Thugs then thought that Ratchet destroyed them. The Plumber left, leaving Ratchet to defeat another set of enemies. After he defeated all of the attackers, he walked in the yard and suddenly went crazy, then sent a message to Clank. He said that he had set up a laser that destroyed the whole galaxy. After the message had been sent, the Prison Warden walked up to Ratchet and struck him on the back, which returned Ratchet to normal. The Warden said that his message just caused a Prison Break and if Ratchet couldn't stop it, he was responsible for all of it. Ratchet stopped the Prison Break and Clank contacted him. Ratchet didn't remember his formerly sent message at all and Clank realized that there was something wrong with him. Later Clank met Klunk who had put a mind control device in Ratchet's helmet which made Ratchet act so strange. Clank defeated Klunk, and Ratchet was released from the Prison with full pardon. ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet was once again the lead character. Ratchet and Clank started off working on this hoverbike-like object, only to be interrupted by Captain Qwark calling from the Planetary Defense Center. Qwark informed them that he was under attack by thousands of heavily armed commandos. Ratchet crashed his vehicle on the way there, forcing them to go on foot. He then met the main villain in the game, Emperor Percival Tachyon, but as usual, he managed to escape. He then found out about something called the "Lombax Secret" and went to the moonbase where he was thought to have held key information. At the moon base, Ratchet met a girl named Talwyn, and her two war bots Cronk and Zephyr. They then found a room on a lava planet that contained an old holo-vid player showing a video about the Dimensionator (otherwise known as the Lombax Secret). Ratchet then managed to find this device, but only to have it taken away by a pirate named Captain Slag. After defeating Slag, Qwark then snatched the Dimensionator to try to become a superhero once again, but then Tachyon wound up with it. He then started to bring back the Cragmites with the Dimensionator, which was used in the Great War to vanquish them from their universe. At the end of the game, Ratchet found out that his father was the only Lombax, not to flee, but whom'd stayed behind to hide the Dimensionator. Tachyon then offered Ratchet one chance to leave the universe, but Ratchet refused, knowing that no one would be safe if he did, and then proceeded defeated Tachyon. Before Tachyon fell into a black hole he exclaimed that only he knew Ratchet's "true name", implying that Ratchet was not his real name. Ratchet then started to question his true purpose, but Clank reassured him that he had already fulfilled it. Finally, Clank was taken away by the Zoni (which were little robots that only Clank could see until the final cutscene where Ratchet saw them too), saying that it was time for him to go with them, and Ratchet was unable to stop them. Category:Video game characters Category:Ratchet & Clank series